


Five Nights FanFic

by marekthewolf



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Manager Scott Cawthon, Murder, OC, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marekthewolf/pseuds/marekthewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: In this work, Mangle is portrayed as female. The animatronics are displayed having humane qualities as well, please don't display judgement towards such in the comments. This is my first fic! Go easy, pals. Anything ahead, well. You've gotten yourself into it. Good luck.<br/>~Marek</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note: In this work, Mangle is portrayed as female. The animatronics are displayed having humane qualities as well, please don't display judgement towards such in the comments. This is my first fic! Go easy, pals. Anything ahead, well. You've gotten yourself into it. Good luck.  
> ~Marek

The sounds of the 6 A.M. alarm clock rang through the office. "Yes! **Finally**! Haha! See you bastards **never**!" Mike yelled triumphantly, laughing as he stood up and took his hat off, wiping the sweat from his head as he took his last look around the office. Or so he thought it to be.

 

Foxy growled, servos clicking as he heard Mike laughing. "You just got fuckin' lucky," Foxy muttered as Mike passed Pirate's Cove. "Awe, does doggy want a treat?"

 

Mike chuckled. "Well, _too damn bad!"_ The security guard continued to laugh as he walked to the exit.

 

"So, Bonnie, who will we have to play with now?" Chica asked.

 

"I don't know," Bonnie mused. "Just wait, Chi. There'll be someone." Chica smiled as she looked up at Bonnie. Her magenta optics shone gently, and his own red ones in return.

 

Meanwhile Freddy and Golden Freddy were talking in parts and service "So Mike's out of the way" Freddy said with a bit of sadness in his voice "Brother you seem sad, why is that?" Golden Freddy said curiously "i-its n-no-no reason" Freddy said seeming nervous at Golden Freddy's question.....

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short i will try to make the next one a bit longer also special thanks to exiledOptimism for correcting most of the grammar  
> also no mean comments my creator cant handle them~ Marek


	2. Feelings are Confessed, A new mystery.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a note the chapters will take a while to get uploaded  
> same rules as last time go easy on the comments~ Marek

"Umm Freddy? You seem kinda sad when you said 'So Mike's out of the way,' why is that?" Golden Freddy said curiously. Freddy looked at his Golden brother and nervously said "Well I know we were trying to kill Mike like that other guard but I think I might of, kinda-" Golden Freddy said with a sigh "Wait don't tell me you have  _feelings_  for Mike?" Freddy chuckled and placed his paw on the back of his head and said while blushing "Yeah i guess you could say that." Golden Freddy sighed and threw his hands in the air "I'm done! Fuck this shit I'm out!" and with that he teleported out.

Bonnie was in the kitchen with Chica baking a pizza (just because) and then when Chica was trying to get the flour from the top shelf and she slips then Bonnie swiftly get behind her and catches her before she hits the floor. " I got you Chica," Bonnie said while Chica was in his arms shaking a little as she looked at Bonnie she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him and kissed his cheek. Bonnie blushed and rubbed his cheek where she kissed him and said nervously "um Chica what was that for? I thought u and Foxy were together?" Chica giggled and said, "No Bonnie, me and Foxy were never dating he was just flirting with me a lot and it was--" "Annoying? irritating?" Bonnie said standing Chica back up on her feet. "Yeah I know how that feels like" Bonnie chuckled "Did u know Foxy actually tried flirting with me at one point?" Chica's mouth opened wide "WHAT?! Wait for real? Foxy tried flirting with a guy?!" Chica said sounding surprised "SHH! did u hear that" Bonnie said quietly. "Hear what?" Chica whispered.  _listen_ Bonnie mouthed as two male voice are heard "So your selling this place Scott?" The man said in an angry deep voice. "Yeah Vincent i am selling it to a new owner who's remaking the animatronics into toy versions of their selves by using the current animatronic's parts and remaking them kid friendly" Scott said with a sigh. Bonnie and Chica were shocked at the news and sneaked back onto the stage before Scott and Vincet noticed either one of them were missing from the stage.

30 mins later after the new owner came and talked to Vincet and Scott they all left and Bonnie and Chica called Freddy, Goldie ,and Foxy and told them what the heard. Freddy and GF were shocked and their jaws were wide open, Foxy was also shocked but showed no expression "Toy animatronics ye say, I ain't made for being no one's toy mate" Foxy said. "yeah we should be moved to the new place by Friday" Chica said. After Freddy, Foxy, and Goldie left, Bonnie tapped Chica shoulder and then pulled her into the kitchen and said blushing, "Chi, I've been meaning to ask ya will you be my gf even though were being moved and stuff?" Chica smiled and said "Yes Bonnie, I will" and as soon as she said that she kissed him on the lips.  
  
TO BE CONTINUDE.........

**Author's Note:**

> Lord help. This took far too long and much work to write.  
> ~EO


End file.
